Wipe Out
by the-apocalypse-is-near
Summary: It’s been eight years since Twilight. Suze is now living in Hawai as a surfer girl with three of her best friends, Gina, Cee Cee and Adam.Loosely based on the movie ‘Blue Crush’.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Wipe Out

**Author: **Bitter-Sweet-Bitch

**Summary : **It's been eight years since Twilight. Suze is now living in Hawai as a surfer girl with three of her best friends, Gina, Cee Cee and Adam..Loosely based on the movie 'Blue Crush'.

**1**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I pushed the off button on my digital alarm clock that read 4:45 am. Time for my run. I got up and glanced in the mirror at my denim shorts and red sports bra. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and tied my shoe laces, getting ready to run.

I bet you're all lost. Last time you saw me, I was sixteen and living in Carmel and dating dating Jesse. So much has changed. I'm now twenty four and I live in Hawai with Cee Cee, Gina and Adam. Jesse lives in New Jersey with his stay-at-home wife and three kids. We broke up when I was twenty. I wanted to drop college and surf. He wanted to become a doctor and start a family. It didn't work out. After graduation, I got into Nothern Western but around the tile Jesse and I broke up. I found my calling. Surfing. I moved here for years ago with my best friends. Cee Cee, Gina and I work as house keeping and Adam's a bartender at the Sherraton. I bet you're all wondering about Paul. After graduation he dumped Kelly and moved back to Seattle. Haven't seen him since. Father D retired two years ago and now lives with his younger sister in a small village near Carmel.

I dropped and did twenty press ups before running back and calling JB. JB's a fellow surfer and works with Adam at the bar.

"Hey, JB. How's the water?"

"Y'woke me up" he moaned and yawned. JB lives right next to Sunset beach, the best surfing on the island.

"Too bad" I teased.

"The water? Perfect pipe" He informed me.

"No kidding?"

"No Suze"

"I'll be there in fifteen" I told him

"See ya"

I hung up my cell and raced to wake the other's up.

I shook Cee Cee, Adam and Gina awake. I had t oliterally drag them out of bed. Suprisingly, as soon as I said 'perfect pipe they all 'seemed' to wake up.

We all changed int oour swimming stuff. Gina wore a neon green bikini and Cee Cee, a violet one that resembles the color of her eyes and a white wet shirt to protect her from the sun, even if it isn't even sunrise yet but it will be. Adam put on a pair of simple red swimming trunks. I put on a simple black halter bikini. I grabbed my JLo sun glasses and headed out to our old red mustang. We climbed in. Adam drove. I got shot gun while Cee Cee and Gina sat in the back. We drove in silence, listening to Sum 41 ans singing along.

We arrived at the beach about 6:30 am. We pulled our sur boards off the hood of the car. I had brought QuikE with me today. QuikE is my favorite board, yellow with 'Mediator' in black cursive. By the way, I told my friends all about the Mediator stuff the night before our graduation ceremony that was invaded by some punk ghosts but Paul, Jesse, Father D and I fought them off.

We raced down to the water and started stretching. It was important to warm up before racing into the water. Especially, if you're surfing. We ran into the water in hope of catching a few waves. I mounted my board. This is my life now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Wipe Out

**Author: **Bitter-Sweet-Bitch

**Summary : **It's been eight years since Twilight. Suze is now living in Hawai as a surfer girl with three of her best friends, Gina, Cee Cee and Adam.Loosely based on the movie 'Blue Crush'.

**2**

We were late for work as usual. Adam raced to the bar while we girls raced into the employee changing rooms and changed into our blue house keeping dresses and white flats.I pulled my salty hair into a pony tail and rushed to the grouping were the head of house keeping was lecturing us. The head of house keeping was a tall thai lady with short black hair. Her name is Mrs. Bidchy-Shoo, but we secretly called her Mrs. Bitchy-Shrew.

"These two VIP guests are the sons of very rich and favorite client. I expect you to treat the mextra nicely. Get a move on, ladies" she spat. We all collected our room sheets and bustled out of there. Cee Cee pushed the car while Gina pulled and I scanned the room sheet and sorted the soaps out.

"First we have Room 111" I told the girls. We headed to that room. I knocked on the door and yelled 'house keeping' a few times but no noe answered. So I opened the door with my key. Gina and I started to make the bed while Cee Cee stocked the mini fridge. We finished cleaning the room and heade to our next room, 143.

It was a mess. There were piles of women's lingerie and sparkly dresses every where. I rolled my eyes. This must be Marjiana Rush's room. She's been staying here for the past three weeks. She's blond, messy and dumb. I can't stand her. Gina cleaned the bathroom, I made the bed and dusted while Gina stocked the mini fridge and changed the light bulbs. Suddenly, Marjiana walked in.

"Oh. It's house keeping. Go now" she ordered. We bustled out, rolling our eyes. After that we had a few more rooms.

Gina scanned the list. She flashed us a grin and raised her eyebrows and did some dance between the hula and disco.

"What? Tell me" I asked between giggles.

"Remember the twoVIP guests that Mrs.Bitch-Shrew was telling us all about?" Gina questioned.

"Yeah. Two sons of a favorite client" Cee Cee said before I could answer.

"We're cleaning there room" Gina said.

"What? She actually trusted us with their room?" I asked.

"Yep. I wonder if they're hot" Gina said. I playfully hit her and Cee Cee groaned. We all know how boy-crazy Gina is.

Gina knocked on their door while Cee Cee yelled "house keeping". No one answered. I opened the door. We stepped inside. The room was fairly neat except for an unmade bed and and a bit of stuff but it's always like that. Gina went to make the bed while Cee Cee cleaned the bathroom and I stocked the mini fridge.

"Eeeew!" I hears Gina yell. I turned around quickly. She was hopping around with her right foot held up. Attached to the sole of her shoe was an already used condom.

"Ohhh.Nasty" I commented. Cee Cee came out and her eyes widened when she saw it. She wrinkled her nose and slipped the washing up gloves on and peeled it off, throwing it in the trash. There is no way I would ever do that. Even for Gina or Cee Cee.

"This is way too much" I muttered.

Suddenly, two guys came in. One looked about twenty five and the other eighteen. They were arguing over something. I recognized immediately who it was.

"Paul?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Wipe Out

**Author: **Bitter-Sweet-Bitch

**Summary : **It's been eight years since Twilight. Suze is now living in Hawai as a surfer girl with three of her best friends, Gina, Cee Cee and Adam.Loosely based on the movie 'Blue Crush'.

"Paul?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Susannah Simon" I smirked. She stood there shocked and still as sexy as ever, in spite of her daft dress. Behind her stood Cee Cee and Gina, the girl I met at our Graduation party. I grinned at her. Jack ran up to her and threw his arms around her. Bloody wanker. Why did I ever agree to go with Jack to Hawai? He's fifteen but looked eighteen but acts like a three years old. Suze glared at me and hugged Jack. Lucky sod. It was all 'Oh my god. You looked so big, Jack. Sure you're not eighteen. I can't believe it's you' and 'I haven't seen you in million years'…blablabla.

"So, I don' get a hug, Simon?" I asked her as soon as Gina, Cee Cee, her and Jack had stopped gibbering on.

"No" she repklied coldly "We're done here"

Cee Cee, Gina and Suze left after exchanging numbers with Jack.

I know she hates me but no reason to be so bitchy. Suze and I have history and no, not only the one you all read about. A week or two before Suze and I graduated, we went to a party. Jesse and Kelly weren't there. Rico Suave was studying after him and Suze had a blow-up (which they later worked out) and Kelly didn't wanna go out in public because she just got a new hair cut that made her look like a freaking smurf so we broke up. There was alchohol supplied. We got a bit drunk and things escalated. One of the best nights of my life. I don't think Suze ever told Jesse because, my nose is intact.

I went into my room and flopped on the bed, ignoring Jack. I remembered the condom I had used while screwing Marjiana, last night. I hope Suze didn't find it. Why the fuck didn't I put it in the bin? Stupid, Slater…stupid. I picked up the phone and dialled room service.

After my early dinner, I went out for a walk on the beach.There were hardly any people there. In the distance, I saw a hot brunette girl, riding a wave on a bright yellow surf board lika pro. Well, since Marjiana was pretty boring and Suze brushed me off. The girl raced up the beach, her glossy brown hair swishing behind her. As she approached, I saw it was Suze. Damn it. How can that girl be every hot girl?

"Simon!" I called out to her.

"What do you want, Paul?"She demanded.

"You surf good" I complimented her.

"Thanks"she replied coldly and started walking away to a battered mustang. I blocked her path.

"What?" she asked.

"Can't we start over, Suze?"

"No"she replied and pushed past me but I grabbed her waist. I pulled her closer to me. I sensed her heavy breathing getting faster and her heart rate picking up. I pulled her closer to me, so our bodies were pressed against each other and pressed my lips against hers.

Simon still tastes as sweet as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Wipe Out

**Author: **Bitter-Sweet-Bitch

**Summary : **It's been eight years since Twilight. Suze is now living in Hawai as a surfer girl with three of her best friends, Gina, Cee Cee and Adam.Loosely based on the movie 'Blue Crush'.

**4**

I tried to stop Paul but I gave in like I had so many times before. I opened gave his tongue entry to my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. I'm ashamed. I can't believe Paul can still do this to me after all these years. My body geated up and I lost control. He moved me and pressed me against the wall, never breaking the kiss. I had to come up for air.My breathing was heavier and I found myself looking at everything but Paul. I triedt oavoid his eyes. I pushed him off me. I ran away. I got into the mustang and drove home, leaving him.   
How am I gonna face him at work tommorow? What am I gonna say? Oh god. I left QuikE. Oh no. There is no way.I'm going back there. Maybe it'll still be there tommorow…hopefully. I pulled into our driveway and went into the small old house. Adam and Gina were competing in surf tournaments on the play station and Cee Cee was making dinner. 

"What's wrong?" Gina asked, noticing that I wasn't myself. I sat down and told them the whole story before they could say anything else. To further my embarassment I started crying. Tears streamed my face. Seeing Paul. Kissing Paul. It had brought back so many unwanted memories. Gina and Cee Cee put their arms around me and Adam hovered around, not sure what to do in this kind of situation. After a few minutes of hugs and tears, we decided to sit down and have dinner.Cee Cee had made chicken, fries and carrots. We ate in silence.

"Hey. Why don't we go to that party that JB and some of his friends are having on the beach?" Gina suggested.

"Yeah" Adam chorused.

"I don't know, guys. We have an early morning…" I started to say but they were already starting to clean up the dishes and change clothes. Oh, hell.

I wore a pair of loose jeans that fell onto my hips and a black tank top with an orange bikini underneath. For JB's parties there are only three rules: 1. Always bring bathing suit 2. Don't get dressed up 3. Bring something to drink or eat. Gina and Cee Cee wore outfits kind of like mine and Adam wore his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Adam grabbed the case of beer and super large bags of chips while we piled into the car. Adam turned the key and we were off.

The beach wasn't that far. We didn't go to the surfing beach,w e had been to today because the tide iss aways to high there at night. We went to Shell Bay which was actually closer and had beach lights but the waves weren't as good. You can't surf in the middle of the night anyway.

We arrived there about 9:30 pm. There were crowds of people we knew and people we didn't know. I actually know most of them. We turned on the boom box and played Missy Elliott, NERD, B2K and lots more. My evening was perfect until some of the 'richer' people arrived. Young rich kids are always looking to crash local parties. Among them was Paul. He smirked. I tried going the other way but he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smiled at me. This smile wasn't one of his cocky grins or trademark smirks. It was…different.

"You"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **Wipe Out

**Author: **Bitter-Sweet-Bitch

**Summary : **It's been eight years since Twilight. Suze is now living in Hawai as a surfer girl with three of her best friends, Gina, Cee Cee and Adam.Loosely based on the movie 'Blue Crush'.

**5**

"You"

The word had come out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Wasn't that bad though since Suze was making out with me on my bed, a couple of weeks later. After I had said that I had kissed her. Light and sweet but then putting on more pressure which to my satisfaction Suze responded to in all the right ways. I think I' mfalling in love with her- all over again. I know what you're thinking. Big bad Paulie, in love? No way. It's true.

My hands roamed her body unti lI gound the clip to her bra. I came up for air. I looked at her.

"Suze?" I whispered. She nodded and I unfastened her bra.

* * *

Suze I were laying naked next to each other after what I can only describe as amazing. She was fest aleep, looking like an angel. She's no angel…I can assure you of that. I couldn't seem to sleep even though it was 2 am. I turned the tv on and watched re-runs of 24 until I fell asleep, wrapping Suze in my arms.

**A/N: Just pure pointless fluff. I know it's short but it was cute and a bit of a filler for what happens in the next chapter which in Suze's POV…probably. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **Wipe Out

**Author: **Bitter-Sweet-Bitch

**Summary : **It's been eight years since Twilight. Suze is now living in Hawai as a surfer girl with three of her best friends, Gina, Cee Cee and Adam.Loosely based on the movie 'Blue Crush'.

**6**

I opened my eyes and sat upright in bed. I looked at Paul who was asleep next to me. I quickly slid out of bed, putting my underwear, bra and one of Paul's shirts on. I went into the living room to watch some tv with out waking Paul. Jack was there grinning at me in a I-know-what-you-did-last-night.

"Hey Jack" I yawned.

"Hi, Suze. Have fun last night?" he teased.

"Shut up" I threw a pillow at him. He threw one back which hit me right in the face. We started laughing. This led to a grand pillow fight. The phone rang but Jack and I were having to much fun to even care. Then the answering machine played.

"Friday was fun. Call me. Big kisses. Marjiana" 

It was like a punch in the stomache. Jack noticed my expression and quickly made excuses to leave. I'm guessing he doesn't want to be around when Paul and I fight.

I turned around to see Paul standing there, in only boxers. I stared at him. He looked down. Sure sighn of guilt. I can't believe I trusted him! I was stupid. Seriously, was I on crack? How could I think that Paul Slater could actually feel? I hate him.

I HATE PAUL SLATER!

"Suze. It's not what you think…." He started to say "Me and Marjiana was way before we…"

I was already in the bedroom grabbing my clothes and putting them on. I snatched up my white tank top, jeans and my denim jacket. I tried to storm out but Paul grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me" I growled. To my surprise, he let go.

Outside was warm and sunny so I took my jacket off and wrapped it around my waist. I put on my JLo sun glasses to hide the tears that threatened to spill out. I ran down the long marble stairs, getting weird stares from the ladies with big diamond rings, Dior perfume and poofy haired poodles. I ran past the concierge, straight into some one.

"Sorry, miss. Try to be a bit more careful"

That voice is a little to familiar for my liking. A hand stretched out, helping me up. OH MY GOD! I'm in a nightmare. Some one, shoot me. I'll do anything. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

There stood Jesse De Silva and company.

When I say 'and company', I mean Mrs. De Silva (Melinda, I think her name is) and the kids (Ariane and Thomas). Mrs. De Silva was a red head with sharp navy eyes, who was a only a bit shorter than me but due to the fact that she was wearing blistering high shoes, she seemed taller. She was kinda skanky looking too. They had a five year old daughter and a two year old son, both dark haired with blue eyes and scattered freckles.

Jesse was still the same with a few worry lines. His hair was a bit longer and he looked weird in a formal black suit and tie. He was still handsome. There is no denying that. He was different somehow. He was Mr. Hector De Silva, not Jesse.

"Susannah?"

Flashback I (part 1)

_Jesse walked into the library, to meet his lab partner, Melinda. Melinda stood there, her navy eyes flashing and her long crimson red hair flowing past her shoulders. He got together with Melinda sometimes to talk. Things between him and Suze had been a little strained over the past month. He sighed and sat down next to Melinda and started to tell her about his and Suze's realtionship problems._

_"You need some one that wants to start a family soon. Talk to Suze. See what she wants. If that's not what she wants, you might have to compromise a bit or think about if you're really suited for one another" Melinda advised. _

_"I will" Jesse whispered. He looked at Melinda who was smiling at him. He only noticed how close they were sitting right now…_


End file.
